


The Night Everything Went Wrong

by Liveforthestars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Please don’t kill me, car crash, i don’t know what im doing, i try to update as much as i can, im sorry, itll make more sense as it goes along, its late so sorry if it’s bad, possible tw: blood, read the tags, this was a 10 pm idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforthestars/pseuds/Liveforthestars
Summary: Peter Parker, Cassie Lang, Lila Barton, Harley Keener, and Shuri decide to go out for a late night ice cream when it turns wrong these five teens are in extreme danger.—————————————————————hi enjoy sorry for the angst please do not read if reading about blood makes you uncomfortable(it’s late and im trying sorry)





	The Night Everything Went Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> well hello they’re have fun and things will make sense soon!!

“Hey guys any chance you want to go on a late night ice cream run?” said Peter Parker eager to drive with him getting his license last week and not getting much of a chance too until now. “I’ll drive!”

“Petes babe, are you sure you feel comfortable with four other people in the car?,” asked Harley Keener who was also Peter Parker’s boyfriend and knew he had anxiety especially when driving with other people. 

“Of course Harls,” Peter said with determination in his voice yet a little bit of doubt in his eyes that only Harley saw that quickly vanished. 

“Okay sweet let me just get my things,” said Lila who would never _ever _turn down an ice cream run as she and her best friend Cassie had a _major_ sweet tooth. 

“You know Parker, I’m not sure that this can be considered a late night ice cream run considering it’s 10 o’clock,” teased the Princess of Wakanda 

“Oh shut up Shuri,” Peter said with a laugh and a fake eye role. “Not everyone can stay up til the ass crack of dawn y’know someone of us need our beauty rest, isn’t that right Harls?”

“Totally, you can be a real asshole when you haven’t gotten your sleep Pete,” causing everyone to laugh and Peter to shoot him a glare pretending to be offended. 

Ten minutes later the five teenagers piled into the car to go get some ice cream. The banter about where to go to get it started about give or take five minutes after they got into the car, causing Peter to stress out a tiny bit.

“I want baskin robins and I’m a princess so I should get what I want.”

“Oh shut up Shuri, we're gonna get cold stone aren’t we Peter cause you know how much the Barton’s love their cold stone.”

“Actually Lila I was thinking maybe ice scrappers it’s where they roll up the ice cream and it’s really cute, me my dad and Hope went their one time and it was amazing.”

“Actually I was thinking it’s more of a soft serve kind of night,” said Harley in the passenger seat with a smirk, knowing that because he was Peters boyfriend he would get his way,”so how bout Dairy Queen?”

All of the other passengers except for Peter groaned because they knew that Harley would get his way. 

“I agree with Harley soft serve sounds amazing tonight and you guys can’t complain because I’m your driver.”

“Actually we totally can because we’re only going their because you and Mr. Tennessee over here happen to be dating,” Lila said in fake (with a little bit true) annoyance. 

“I will neither confirm nor deny that,” is all Peter said in response. 

“Hey guys look,” Harley said with excitement in his voice,”Road work ahead...”

“YEAH I SURE HOPE IT DOES,” everyone screamed before going into a hysterical laughing fit. 

After about 20 more minutes of driving and quoting vine references they got to Dairy Queen but it took them ten more minutes to get the ice cream after Peter accidentally knocked Cassie’s ice cream to the floor and getting her a new one. They decided to eat the ice cream their so that Peter could eat his without having to worry about driving. 

“You want me to drive back babe,” Harley asked. 

“No I’m fine,” Peter said without a hint of doubt anywhere. 

They left Dairy Queen and soon after came to a red light. The light turned green and Peter started to accelerate, when all of the sudden a black SUV hit from the left side of the car (drivers side) before knocking the car over. It happened too quickly for those five teens of Avenvers to even scream. 

**Author's Note:**

> well that was fun wasn’t it? i will try to update as much as possible and im going to go through each character getting brought into the hospital and the adults reaction to each one of the kids i was thinking of maybe starting with Harley what do you think? this chapter is absolute shit but im tired and im sorry


End file.
